cyberairlinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cebu Pacific Airline
Cebu Pacific Air Main Facts Headquarters Hangar 23, Domestic Road, Pasay City, Philippines Primary Hub Ninoy Aquino International Airport Terminal 3 Secondary Hub Mactan International Airport-Cebu CEO Lance Gokongwei, John Gokongwei Jr.(Chairman Emeritus) Fleet Size 4 Destinations 12 Status : Active Cebu Pacific Airline is a low-cost carrier based on the Philippines. It is owned by JG Summit holdings corporation, with Lance Gokongwei as owner and CEO. 'Fleet' Cebu Pacific currently maintains 2 ATR 72s . Fleets 'Company Loss and Recovery' The Company reported its 1st loss with its Anchorage Routes. The airline then canceled all flights to the US indefinitely. The airline recovered a few days later when it converted the Boeing 757-300 to Regional flights. 'Destinations' Cebu Pacific currently serves 9 Routes (10 International, and 2 Domestic). South East Asia -Bangkok China -Shanghai Daily -Hong Kong MWF Every night Taiwan -Taipei Every night Japan -Tokyo MWF once only Middle East -Dubai, United Arab Emirates (w/ Technical Stop Bangkok.)(Seasonal) Australia -Darwin (Seasonal) United States -Los Angeles -Houston (To be announced) United Kingdom -London (Starts April, 16,2009) Domestic thumb|300px|left|Philippine Tourism Video - Courtesy of Department of Tourism of the Philippines and sponsored by Cebu Pacific -Cebu -Bacolod Former Destinations *Osaka, Japan *Anchorage, Alaska *Macau SAR *Singapore *Seoul 'Airline Achievements' *Philippines' best airline for 2008. *Air Safety Commendation awarded by the Philippine Air Transportation Office. *Cebu Pacific became the 1st Asian Airline to cross the Pacific, January, 29,2009. *Chosen by the Department of Tourism Philippines, as the official tourism airline. And tourism promoter. 'Crew, Security, and Details' Normally Cebu Pacific crews consists of 2 Pilots (Captain and 1st Officer), 5 Steward/Stewardess, and 3 Air Marshals provided by the Philippine Marine's Elite Force Recon Team (Philippines' equivalent to US Navy SEALS.) There details are highly top secret. Before the aircraft leaves Manila or its hub in Cebu, There is a routine inspection by K-9 units from the Philippine National Police to sniff out any dangerous materials or substance entered on the plane. After this Cebu Pacific doesn't allow any sharp metal objects in the plane or any liquid substance other than that served on the plane itself. 'Services' The airline also serves cargo transport run by Cebu Pacific Air Cargo services. We make sure your package arrives at the destination fast and easy. Special meals are served on International Flights as well as complimentary beverages. This includes low fat, low sodium, Thai, Chinese, Japanese, Korean, Filipino, Muslim, and Vegetarian meals. 'Incidents' There are no fatal incidents regarding Cebu Pacific aircraft. Although 2 Minor incidents happened. January,15,2009: A MD-90 Cebu Pacific made an emergency landing in Cebu when the Captain of the aircraft, Alex Carvajal suffered a mild stroke in mid-air. The aircraft landed safely and the ailing captain transported to the hospital. February, 1,2009: A Cebu Pacific Boeing 757-300 "City of Manila", were half way to Anchorage, Alaska when its Hijack Transponder was accidentally turned on by the pilots. 2 F-15C from the Alaskan Air Command were scrambled and escorted the aircraft to Anchorage. The plane was able to land safely.